


When he remembered his losses

by sage_hc_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sage_hc_x/pseuds/sage_hc_x
Summary: A fun story about Mad-Eye Moody, and a original character I created as his daughter. When he remembered his losses, tries to humanise Alastor, showing that he is not just a paranoid man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first chapter, I hope it is okay, thank you for clicking on my work!

-Alastor Moody's daughter diary-

Monday 1st September 1971

Dear Diary, or should I begin 'nice to meet you' she thought. 

My name is Etta-Bryn Florian Moody, Alastor Moody being my father. I am 11 years old and today I should be on the Hogwarts Express starting a new chapter of my life like the other witches and wizards my age. However, I am not as it is too dangerous for me there, and all my father wants to do is protect me, especially as there is a war coming. 

There is a secret that I am not allowed to tell anyone, well actually there is two, secret number one is that I am a werewolf, which for anyone is a huge secret but it is one a bare easily. I bare it so easily because may second secret, and probably the most important one is that I am alive. After my mother died, my father made up stories that a deatheater killed us both, this story was much easier for my father to process then the truth. My mother's name was Bronwyn Dahlia Moody sometimes I need to remind myself of that as I haven't heard it in so long. My mother was a loving woman, gracious, kind and warm, my father was a similar man when she was alive, cracking jokes, laughing so much my mother scolded him like he was a young boy! Times were simpler then. 

Now mother's dead, father doesn't call me by my full name , it is 'Ettie this' or 'Ettie that' . I think the 'Bryn' part reminds him of her, she was a welsh witch, and that was where they fell in love, and 'Florian" reminds him of the flower in her name and her natural beauty. It's sad how much father has changed now she is gone. 

Well diary, I think that is enough for today. I'll speak soon.

From, 

Etta-Bryn x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a time jump for this chapter, Ettie is eighteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hope you enjoyed the first chapter, thank you for coming to read the second!

-Ettie's POV- 

August 1978 

Dear Diary, 

I know I haven't written in you for a while. I am now 18 so an adult in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. We are now in the height of the war, so dad and I have been moving from safe house to safe house. More and more people are finding out that I am alive, which is an issue as only a select few were trusted with this information, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. If the ministry find me then they will make me sign that stupid register that is being talked about on every page of the Daily Prophet, dad sometimes brings them home for me after his order missions. 

The order of the phoenix has now become a huge part of dad's life, hardly ever at home. Well, except for my transformations. He is always either working in the Ministry or doing some stupidly dangerous thing for the order. Honestly I am surprised he hasn't lost more limbs, he has lost his eye, a leg, and various other bits. But, he didn't get all of his injuries to death eaters or war, he lost his eye and other bits to the thing that killed my mother. 

I think that I would like to join the efforts to stop Voldemort, I have a lot of free time on my hands, which many my age do not. I have finished my father's version of schooling. The only thing that I need to sort out is how do I help without people knowing I exist. Maybe an alias. Be someone else, not Alastor Moody's daughter. It could work, I don't think we look too much alike, my dad used to say that I had my mother's natural beauty, and seeing as no one new my mother, they have no one to compare me to. 

Hopefully dad lets me take part, I know I could be more useful doing something for the war, then completing household charms to do the washing up and knit more jumpers. I think knitting is one of the only useful things I do for this war, I knit clothing and blankets so that if on a mission something happens they will have something to wear which is warm. I have also overheard dad talking about a werewolf they have on their side, called Lupin. I can't tell if Lupin is their first or surname, dad always calls people by their last name but the boy they are talking about is young and dad normally calls people may age by their first name. If these things all add up, and he is young but dad is addressing him by his last name, he is either trying to be secretive or he respects this boy. I wish I could meet him, I haven't really ever had any friends, let alone someone like me. A life where no one knows you are alive can become pretty lonely. I think that's why I used to write in this diary so much, it was like having my own friend where I could discuss anything I wanted, how grumpy dad has become, how paranoid dad has become, and how bad the transformations have become as I have gotten older. At the beginning of this journal, my transformations were only a few bruises, now if dad didn't use a body-bind and strap me to a bed frame, I would do serious damage. Before dad started to use this body-bind technique, I had numerous close calls to death. 

I urgently need to speak with dad about joining the war and maybe even werewolfs if I am feeling stupidly confident. But dad is out on another order mission and will not be home until the next full moon. Dad is always back for the moons, which for the amount of time he is away is starting to become suspicious, does someone in the order know. Maybe Dumbledore and McGonagall know more then me just being alive, maybe they know about my lycanthropy, but do they know what actually happened to my mother. I can't spend time thinking about this, it would destroy me if they knew, I already hold enough guilt for that day. I will die with those secrets. 

I might be able to get in contact with Dumbledore, I have seen a few owls go past recently. I don't know if this is sensible though, I haven't actually ever met him or maybe I did when I was much younger, before I was bitten. I am one of the unfortunate ones, who were bitten by Greyback in the 1960s. So I hardly remember a time where I was not a werewolf, a time where my senses were heightened, a time where each month I lost myself and became my worst fear. Dad never tells me what life was like before then, everything has changed since then. If he ever tried to think about that time, he would be reminded of what he has lost.

Alright, I am going to get some sleep, 

Etta-Bryn x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below what your favourite ship is, and feel free to say hello below too :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope you are enjoying this! Sorry the chapters have been quite short. I have enjoyed writing this

It was an August summers day, the days were getting shorter and by colder. The full moon was only two days away, and Ettie felt the ache coming, by tomorrow afternoon she knew walking was going to be a challenge. Moody was still out on an Order mission, he should be back to the newest safe house, that they were supposed to call home, by the morning. 

The newest house was in the highlands of Scotland. The Order thought it was either going to be a stupid hide-out, Moody being Scottish and growing up close to this area, or extremely smart, hiding in plain sight sort of thing. Ettie had a slight feeling that it was indeed stupid and that they were going to be found. With it being so close to the moon, she knew running would not be an option, so if anything did go wrong she knew she had to fight, and fight smarter and better then the death eaters that would surely be coming. 

The next morning... 

Ettie woke up feeling extremely sick, she had a large headache and a pain shooting down her legs. Her lycanthropy not only effected her physical and magical strength but also heavily effected her emotional strength. The closer she came to the moon the harder she found it to combat negative emotions, she felt sad more often, guilty and repulsed by her self. Yet, they thing she struggled the most with was the longing to have contact with others, but was scared to come close to others in case she endangered them. The wolf had a way of playing games with her mind, it new which buttons to click just at the right time to set her over the edge. 

Once she had left the warmth of her bed she went into her father's bedroom, half expecting him to be there all tucked up in bed, dreaming for a better time. But instead saw an empty bed, which seemed to not have been slept in centuries, a layer of dust and been created on the fabric. As Ettie walked down the flight of stairs she called out, "Dad, Dad, are you down here?", but received no reply. Her mind immediately started to race What if he is dead? No one would tell me because I should be dead. You can't tell a dead person someone else is dead. He can't be dead. He shouldn't be the one dead, it was always supposed to be me. I am the monster, it should be me. But soon enough she could hear the sound of heavy footsteps on the stones outside, that's the one thing being a werewolf actually helped with hearing and healing. When she was younger she wanted to be a healer and to help others, but no one would ever employ a werewolf, let alone one who people think to be dead. 

The footsteps she heard kept getting louder, however, there was more then one. The first one heavy and confident like her father's, but the second was either drunk, dazed, or injured she had no idea who this other person could be, she hadn't met other people in a long time. She thought about what she thought a woman's footsteps would sound like, like her mothers, dainty and careful, these footsteps she thought to be a man's. They were only about five steps from the door when she pulled out her wand and opened it, and did what she was told, if you see someone you think you know ask them a question about your shared path, if the answer is incorrect, cast a spell to push them away and run. So that's what she did...

"How did your wife and my mother die? The real reason"

Moody stopped, stood tall and answered truthfully...

"How did your wife and my mother die? The real reason"

Moody stopped, stood tall and answered truthfully...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, feel free to comment below! The chapters might get longer so watch out! Also, sorry to leave on a cliff-hanger, I thought it might improve it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was a good read, the next chapter will either be coming soon, or already here. Hope you enjoyed it, please comment below, I am a huge fan of the mauraders and if you are too, comment and ill reply! :)


End file.
